Drink
by Shyroo
Summary: Tyrion jeta l'arbalète à terre. Contempla son père. "I'm your son". Et pourtant, il aurait voulu dire non. Shae était à lui. Il était à elle. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? "Drink" Ce simple mot. Qui l'avait charmé. OS GAME OF THRONES Tyrion et Shae


**OS GOT (Game of Thrones) Sur mon ami Tyrion Lannister. Evidemment il ne m'appartient pas... Plutôt à son auteur, Georges. R. R. Martin mais s'il passe ici se serait étonnant. En fait c'est plus sur le couple Tyrion et Shay. J'ai modifié les dialogues car cet OS fut écrit de nuit. Voilà.**

Un homme était assis, sur un banc, dans un immense jardin. Il contemplait malgrès lui, les fleurs. Ses boucles blondes tombaient mollement sur ses yeux. L'empêchant peut être de voir correctement.

Les murs de fleurs colorées étaient éclatants. Immense par rapport au nain. Ce dernier était assis sur un banc de pierre. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Le frôlaient de peu. Il balançait nonchalamment les jambes.

Plongé dans ses pensées.

Une femme l'observait. Dans l'ombre. Appuyée contre un mur du château. Elle était vétue d'une tenue légèrement provocatrice.

 **"Tyrion..."** Souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle le couvait du regard. Les yeux humides, ne sachant quoi faire. Elle l'aimait. À moins que se ne soit qu'une simple impression ?

Le petit homme se leva, et s'étira. La femme se plaqua contre le mur. Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine à une vitesse affolante. Elle serra la jupe de sa robe en grimaçant. Et s'il l'avait vue ?

Mais non. Il s'en alla, marchant lentement dans les allées fleuries.

Elle le suivit, une petite moue déçue sur le visage.

Tyrion, lui, observait le monde autour de lui. Tout lui semblait si fade. L'insigne de Main du Roi n'étant plus accrochée à sa poitrine, il s'ennuyait. Même le vin avait un goût pâteux dans sa bouche. Et la simple vue de Tywin lui donnait la nausée.

Soudain il souria. Il ne le sut pas. Mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent toutes seules.

Shae. Il n'avait que ce prénom en tête.

 ** _"Drink_** " avait-elle dit le jour de leur rencontre.

 _ **"Drink. Drink. Drink."**_

Il était devenu fou. Fou de ne rien savoir sur elle. Fou à cause du vin.

Fou d'elle.

Mais ce n'est qu'une pute. Il tentait en vain de se raisonner.

 _Mais après tout... Mon frère aime bien notre sœur_. Se disait-il

Mais ce fut... Si délicat. De l'emmener a King's Landing. De se l'approprier. Il détestait quand elle regardait quelqu'un d'autre. Il détestait qu'elle le regarde hautainement. Il détestait qu'elle ne l'aime pas.

Il détestait ne pas pouvoir lui chuchoter au creux de son oreille les mots fatidiques.

 _"Je t'aime"_

Par peur ? Angoisse ? Ennui ? Lassitude ? Couardise ?

Lacheté.

Il passa ses doigts dans ses boucles blondes.

Shae le suivait de près, cachée derrière une troupe de garde. Le cœur battant, les mains se tordant, se demandant si elle devait lui dire.

Ce petit homme était son lion. A elle toute seule. Avant il voyait des tas de putes, elle le savait. Mais maintenant il n'y avait qu'elle.

Elle souria machiavéliquement.

Elle tout seule. Et lui. S'aimant la nuit. Se côtoyant rarement le jour. Mais si... Et si elle était la seule à avoir de tels sentiments ?! Et si... Il se mariait ? Après tout c'était possible ! Le fils de Tywin devait se marier... Et pas avec une prostituée...

Quelque chose se brisa en elle. Shay se plia en deux. Laissa des larmes de douleurs couler. Sans un seul cri.

Juste un murmure.

 **"Tyrion... Je t'aime... Tu es à moi... À moi toute seule..!"**

Le nain avait accéléré la cadence. Voulant voir Shae. C'était une obsession maintenant. Puisqu'ils s'entendaient bien, il aimait lui parler. Mais il s'arrêta.

 _Non. Non..._ Pensa-t-il. _Impossible. Ce n'est qu'une prostituée... Elle ne peut m'aimer..._

Il ferma les yeux, empêchant des images de son aimée avec un autre obstruer sa vision.

 **"Tyrion !**

Il se retourna surpris.

 **\- Shae ? Que me veux-tu ?**

 **\- Marchons ensemble mon lion.**

 **\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça..."**

Pourtant, un immense sourire éclairait son visage cette fois ci en entendant le surnom que Shae lui avait donné.

 **"Comme tu voudras. ...Mon lion...!**

 **\- Qu'as-tu fais ce matin ?**

 **\- Je... Rien de très important. J'ai croisé Baelish et Varys qui parlaient à basse. J'ai entendu les noms Joeffrey et Margeory.**

 **\- Sans doute ne veulent-ils pas qu'il reste en vie. Ou alors, ils ont décidés que Margaery était une ennemie potentielle de la couronne. Ou encore qu'ils avaient découvert un plan machiavélique que Mlle Tyrell aurait comploté."**

Shae restait silencieuse. Elle ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment. Elle savait juste que son lion haïssait Joeffrey et quasiment tout le monde à King's Landing. Et tout simplement à Westeros.

 **"En tout cas nous n'avons plus de nouvelles du Mur...** Dit-il songeusement. **Je me demande comment il va...**

 **\- Qui ?**

 **\- Une vieille connaissance... Mais ce n'est pas très important. Dis moi Shae... Me parlera-tu un jour de ton passé ?**

 **\- Quand tu me demandera en mariage mon lion."**

La femme porta une main à sa bouche. Regrettant ses paroles. Les yeux écarquillés. Sans comprendre comment une telle sottise avait pût sortir de sa bouche.

Les yeux de Tyrion étaient pourtant restés accrochés aux siens. Milles pensées y défilaient.

Un long silence s'en suivit.

 **"Je suis désolée... Je... Je suis votre servante... Je... Ne devrais pas prendre toutes ses libertés...!**

Elle détourna la tête, ne voulant croiser le regard de l'autre.

 **\- J'aurais aimé. M'accroupir, un genou dans la terre. Et prononcer les mots. Prononcer mes sentiments. Te dire à quel point je t'aime. Partir vivre ailleurs avec toi. Et savoir enfin pourquoi tu souffre tant de ton passé...**

Shae bloqua son regard dans celui de Tyrion, le corps tremblant.

 **\- Mais le problème,** continua-t-il, **c'est que je vais me marier avec Sansa.**

 **\- Quoi...?!**

 **\- Oui. Mon... Père m'a appris cela ce matin...**

 **\- M-mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit !**

 **\- J'allais partir à ta rencontre pour t'annoncer la nouvelle quand tu m'as appelé.**

 **\- Mais non crétin ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit plutôt que tu m'aimais !"**

Son cri s'était déchiré.

Brisant le cœur de Tyrion. Qui était pourtant depuis bien longtemps en miettes.

 **"Je.. N'avais pas les mots. Ni le courage...**

 **\- Mon lion... Tu vas baiser une autre fille maintenant ! Et je vais faire quoi moi !? Rester là les bras croisés ? En gentille petite servante ? Si tu crois que j'en ai envie tu te...!**

 **\- Shay ! Il nous reste encore quelques nuits..! Et je... Je ne la baiserais pas...**

 **\- Tu en sera bien obligé ! Il te faudra un héritier Lutin !**

 **\- Je préferais quand tu m'appellais ton lion.**

 **\- Pourquoi n'as tu pas dit que tu n'étais pas d'accord ?!**

 **\- Je l'ai dis. Mais je n'ai pas mon mot à dire là dessus.**

 **\- Tais toi ! Tais toi !"**

Elle s'accroupissa à terre et laissa son chagrin et sa douleur ravager son corps et ses pensées. Ses épaules étaient secouées de tremblements et sa bouche peinait à retenir des cris de désespoir.

Tyrion posa sa main sur la tête de la femme. La voir ainsi le tuait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

 **"Drink. Drink. Drink. Ce sont les mots que tu as prononcés qui m'ont fait tombés amoureux de toi. Fou de toi"**

Il l'embrassa. Avec douceur. Et passion.

* * *

 **"Mon lion... Huhuhuuuu.."**

Tyrion se figea. Le cœur tambourinant.

Cette voix...? Shae ?!

Non !

Il s'avança dans la pièce. Dans le lit de son père. Entortillée presque nue dans les draps.

Shae. Sa Shae. Avec qui il avait fait une promesse.

 ** _"Tu es à moi. Et je suis à toi."_**

Shae. Qui l'avait accusé de choses fausses au tribunal.

Shae. Qui l'appelait "mon lion" alors qu'il ne voulait pas.

Shae. Qui obnubilait ses pensées.

Shae. Qui l'avait trahit.

Shae. Dans le lit de Tywin Lannister.

L'échange fut de courte durée. Il la tua. Non sans douleur. Étrangler son aimée. Celle qui lui avait fait boire des verres et des verres de vins.

 _ **"Drink. Drink. Drink."**_

Il ferma les yeux. La vie s'en était allée. Le laissant seul dans la pièce.

Seul avec ses envies de meurtres.

 **"You're not my son.**

 **\- I'm your son."**

Et le coup de grâce est partit. Ses derniers actes à King's Landing. Tuer celle qu'il aimait. Tuer son père.

Pures et simples vengeances.

Tyrion rouvrit les yeux.

Daenerys le regardait. Doucement. Les yeux pétillants de détermination.

 **"Tyrion. Voulez-vous être la Main de votre Reine ?** Souffla-t-elle

 **\- Oui. Je promets de bien vous conseiller et d'être franc. Et de toujours bien vous servir. Je vous le promets... Ma reine."**

Ma reine. C'était Shae sa reine. De son cœur au moins... Toujours.

Il avait réussi à se faire obéir de deux dragons. Avait tué bien des gens. Foutu des claques à Joffrey Baratheon. Été Main du Roi et maintenant Main de la Reine. Servait Daenerys Targarien. Allait conquérir Westeros.

Et il n'arrivait toujours pas à sortir Shae de ses pensées.

 _ **"Drink. Drink. Drink. My lion."**_

 **Reviews ? En tout cas l'écrire fut une partie de plaisir *^***


End file.
